


新费沙

by Aminophen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe, what if they didn't join overwatch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 不要假设你遇到的德州中年男人是直男，如果你自己也不直的话。





	1. 意外之喜

开到新费沙的时候已经过了晚饭时间。麦克雷不知道应该导航什么地方。回音让他在这里等一段时间。自从埃尔帕索那里引爆了一颗小型核弹之后斯托克屯堡的人口翻了几翻，再就是德州骑警不爱到这附近来。新费沙还是个澳洲移民安置点，战时有人从这里偷渡来美国，之后停了，发现德州还不如墨西哥。麦克雷想现在从大弯曲国家公园偷渡还来不来得及。他现在还不想离开，也不知道去哪里比较好。他跟艾什彻底掰了，搅黄了一局她的生意，她得让他还债。联邦警察那里他的案底也不干净。  
他瞥了一眼自己的车，后座有张毯子和备用的几件衣服。他叫导航找一家便利店。要是睡在车里他就得喝点什么。新的身份还没寄到，去住任何旅馆都不太安全。他驶过昏暗的街道，一个人都没见到。明信片上写这里有八千人口，感觉只有一篇绵延几街区的平板房。远处有一块较高的建筑和工地，麦克雷记得特林古改名之后有人告诉他阿里斯泰尔集团要搞旅游项目，这里连着大弯曲公园。他觉得那是幌子，在这里销赃走私物倒很方便。  
便利店还开着，一直开到十点半。店员一副晕晕欲睡的模样，见到他仍立即露出某种警惕的表情。不太信任外地人，麦克雷想，到底谁会来这种地方旅游？他找到酒的那一列柜子，看到第二个本地人。他没太在意，拿了几瓶自己喜欢的罐装啤酒。付钱的时候那个人在他见面。店员也对他露出一副不信任的表情。麦克雷垂着头，发现对方跟自己拿的是一种酒，还有一盒他惯抽的烟。他再瞟了一眼，对方穿着那种德州中年人典型的老土打扮，格子衬衫和磨得有点旧的牛仔裤，但身型很壮，可能曾经服过役。轮到他时，那个店员问他刷卡还是付现。麦克雷说付现。那个店员假装随便地问了一句，你是外地人？对，麦克雷回答，来这里看看朋友。  
便利店外有个小停车场。麦克雷本来打算就停在这里睡。他发现之前那个人还在屋外，点着一支烟。那个德州人的头发背着光像是很浅的金色。他走进的时候对方很快回头瞥了他一眼。  
“借个火？”麦克雷问。  
对方点点头，掏出自己的打火机帮他点上。麦克雷确认陌生人之前是个当兵的，但不是德州人，起码不是本地人，也不是墨西哥人或者澳洲移民。他说话的时候没有南方口音，语调平静地问：“公路旅行？”  
“算是吧。”  
“还是在找活干？”  
“又不是季节。”麦克雷说。“旅馆太贵，宁可凑合，省一辆车费。”  
“如果你要进园区就得换车。”陌生人说。“四轮驱动的，底盘要很高。除非只待一天，开大路。”他审视了一番麦克雷的车。  
“你是本地人？”  
陌生人点头。他吸烟很慢，麦克雷一根都已经抽了一半，对方才燃了三分之一左右。过了一会，没等麦克雷开口，陌生人说：“你可以来借宿一晚，如果没地方可去。”  
“谢了。杰西·麦克雷。”麦克雷主动说。他本来打算握个手，陌生人却没这种打算。他们把烟踩了。陌生人上了自己的车。跟上，他说。在前面开走了。  
陌生人住在新费沙外围区域，这里已经没路灯了。他们都打着车灯。这附近可能是农场或者牧场，房子隔得很开，还有围栏。他们从沙路上拐到一个房子前。陌生人把车停进车库。麦克雷的放在外面。夜里新费沙比麦克雷想得要冷，他在外面打了个哆嗦。好在进屋之后他发现有暖气。开了灯，那个人才对他说：“莫里森。”  
莫里森家不大，他应该是独居，只有一双拖鞋。麦克雷也不需要。莫里森告诉他有个侧卧，但是浴室只有一间，在他房间里。莫里森提着啤酒去了厨房。他说他很快会睡下，如果麦克雷要用浴室就在现在用。  
麦克雷决定明天离开的时候在莫里森桌上放点房费。他家看起来比汽车旅馆的条件要好不少。木地板搞得很干净，浴室也出乎意料地干净，大部分东西都摆在柜子里，很少有东西放在台面上。他赶紧洗了个澡，从斯托克屯堡下飞机之后他就想这么干了。过去几天他东躲西藏，可以说近几年都没过得这么狼狈过。之后他才想起来备用的衬衫在车上。他只好直接套上了裤子。上衣他懒得穿。室内比较暖和，对一个中年男人也没什么好避嫌的。  
他裸着上身走出来，用脏衣服擦干头发。本来他打算直接出去，回对面房间——他今晚过夜的地方。床头的一张照片吸引了他。床头灯直接打在那上面，而且莫里森台面上过于干净了。那是一张老照片了，麦克雷不用走进就能看清楚，他的视力非常好。上面两个年轻人对着镜头，莫里森穿着战术马甲，另一个人穿着黑衬衫。照片被折过，有掉色的白痕。麦克雷愣了一会，才意识到自己之前的错误，但莫里森确实看起来很直，差不多是美国南方白人的典范了，再就是长相远超‘大老党’党员们的平均水准。现在他才缓慢地想到，对方的屁股很翘。如果莫里森是直男，麦克雷不会让自己那样想。  
这时莫里森进来。他走路很轻，差点吓到麦克雷。他问麦克雷是不是洗完了，然后自己进了浴室。麦克雷听见浴室里传来水声。他知道自己没穿上衣，而且裤子也只是挂在腰上。刚才莫里森看了他一眼。麦克雷在外面站了一会，感觉这应该不是坏主意。他把脏衣服放在椅子上，推开浴室的门——门不仅没锁，甚至没有关严。  
莫里森听见他进来，没说什么。他关了水，把浴帘拉开。在浴室的灯光下，他的皮肤显得非常白。如果在白天他肯定显得跟本地人格格不入。麦克雷这才注意到莫里森脸上有两道疤，身上也有不少，弹孔起码有两个。枪伤麦克雷见得很多，他自己就有几个，但是现在手术都做得很好，莫里森身上那些看起来则很原始，符合他之前的猜测——战场上没有死局帮那么好的待遇。  
莫里森比他要高一些，站在浴缸里更高。他踏出浴缸之后才好些。莫里森拿了毛巾擦干自己。麦克雷头一回在这方面迟疑。首先他很久没跟同性做了，其次他没遇到过莫里森这一款的。他在死局帮里跟人试过，喝了点酒之后他们在厕所里口了一发，还挺愉快的，可惜对方几天之后就被缉捕，起码判了三十年。  
麦克雷问莫里森有没有什么不愿意的。莫里森耸耸肩，回答，我很久没做了。他浅蓝色的眼睛被一道疤痕划过，像出现在加勒比海盗电影里的那种反派一样。麦克雷先让他们贴在一起。他发现自己已经半勃了，前端摩擦着自己的裤子，有点难受。他拂过莫里森的后背，停在对方的臀部。他感到莫里森的乳头变硬了，摩擦着他的胸膛。他们两个人块头都不小，在浴室里有些拥挤，莫里森最后推开了他，示意他们去床上。  
麦克雷这才脱掉了他的裤子。莫里森一直裸着，他似乎很习惯这种状态，举动如常。他把手表摘到床头，顺手把那张照片盖上了。麦克雷没说什么。他在莫里森躺下的时候再次抚上对方的胸膛，这次还用了嘴。他咬着莫里森的乳头，然后舔那里，有点像做口交那样。莫里森似乎很喜欢这样。麦克雷看着莫里森一只手给自己手淫，另一只手搭在他的头上。麦克雷也喜欢这种触摸，恰到好处。他没怎么碰自己就觉得自己已经完全勃起了。如果可以他可以把莫里森浑身的疤痕都舔一遍，最后给对方做个口活。谁知道他在人生低谷的时候会在曾经的德州鬼城遇到这么性感的炮友，而且还避免了自己睡在车里。如果可以他都想多留几晚了。  
麦克雷的舌头在莫里森腹部的弹孔那里多逗留了一会。他的胡子在莫里森的皮肤上留下一点红痕。莫里森想继续自己手淫，麦克雷把他的手按住了，对方的肌肉收张几次，默许了他的举动。对他那个年纪来说，莫里森的身体确实很不可思议。他的体脂率很低，腹部肌肉明显。腿部也锻炼得很好。  
“我打赌你的邻居都不知道你是弯的。”麦克雷说。  
“有什么关系？”莫里森问。他喘息了一下，腰部肌肉绷起。麦克雷含住了他的勃起。  
“那些酒吧，嗯？有妻儿的直男聚在一起看球赛，喝得烂醉。”麦克雷握着莫里森的勃起，他只含前端，短暂地深喉一下。他对自己的口活技术很自信。而且莫里森的身体因此紧绷最后放松的样子很漂亮。“投着大象，相信雄性荷尔蒙……另一群酗酒的年轻人进来，也是有男有女，对不对？他们得错过你了。”  
莫里森像在发笑。麦克雷又给他深喉了几下，莫里森随之呻吟起来。他的声音有点哑，但跟他身体其他部位一样性感。麦克雷让他拿润滑来。莫里森从床头柜找出一小瓶没开封的润滑剂。麦克雷拆开包装，挤了一点在莫里森的勃起上。有一些液体从那上面顺着流到莫里森股间。麦克雷顺着往下摸，发现莫里森没有反对的意思。他听见莫里森说，我很久没做这个了。麦克雷回答：“只是手指？”莫里森摆摆手，曲起一条腿。  
在新费沙这种鬼地方没有插入式的性生活很合理。在里约或者伦敦的话绝对不可思议。第一根手指顺着润滑差进去的时候他感觉到莫里森确实很紧。如果可以他今晚就想跟他弄一次，不过麦克雷从来尊重床伴的意思。再说就这样，让对方在自己面前打开的样子，麦克雷弯曲手指能引起的反应，已经足够令他满足。加上莫里森叫得很情色。麦克雷现在确信他是故意的了。  
他最后也只插了两根手指在莫里森的屁股里。莫里森没再试图自己手淫。他让麦克雷把自己操到高潮，这点也让麦克雷硬了。之后莫里森让他到床上躺着。他说他不喜欢给人口活。麦克雷回答没关系。莫里森压住他的左半边身子，很轻易地让麦克雷高潮了一次。他也没怎么动手，有几次故意用下腹贴着麦克雷的勃起。麦克雷痛苦地清楚莫里森后面有多湿。他反复抚摸着莫里森的腰，往上顶弄。他感到血液涌动上头。他胸口上肯定都红了。莫里森仍白得像病人一样。  
他们俩都高潮过一次之后莫里森拿了纸巾擦干身上的精液。他有张很大的双人床。麦克雷问他能不能就在这上头睡，保证晚上没有什么恶习。这场性行为令他感觉好到不想移动。莫里森显然有类似的感觉。他点点头，拉了床头灯。麦克雷仍对此前发生的事感到不可置信。他要开始考虑问莫里森的手机了。显然对方是那种很谨慎的人——他现在还不知道对方的全名。不过在新费沙这种地方找人很容易。等他从墨西哥回来他就可以再回来。米其林三星餐厅是那种值得为了这个餐厅单独去一趟那个城市的级别；莫里森起码对他来说是第一个三星炮友，为他再跑一趟感觉也没什么。意外之喜，麦克雷想。他绝对想不到第二天醒来之后还有更大的惊喜等着他。


	2. 周日早晨

第二天早上醒过来的时候麦克雷觉得得到了很好的睡眠。他是被晒醒的，还有些迷糊。他本来打算伸个懒腰，结果听见手铐摩擦的响声。他立即惊醒过来，发现自己两只手都被拷上了，就拷在莫里森床头，是货真价实的那种手铐，不是什么带软垫的情趣款。早餐阳光很晃眼，他眯了几下眼睛才看见莫里森坐在窗户边背阴的地方看平板。对方看见麦克雷醒了，对他点点头，像正常问早安那样。  
“骑警？”麦克雷苦笑着问。他记得他在德州的档案还是比较干净的，除非上一票死局帮主动找人把他捅了出来——别惹艾什，他该听的，但到了一种境地确实没有办法。还有，别对炮友报真名。  
“杰西·麦克雷？”莫里森说。“十八岁就有案底，只关了三年。你做满了社区服务吗？”  
麦克雷觉得莫里森这种语气在昨晚听起来十分火辣，现在完全变了调。他回答：“都是很多年前的事，我跟死局帮早就闹掰了。”  
“你是指上周的事。”莫里森还在看他的平板。他只穿着一件睡袍。麦克雷发誓他没穿裤子——莫里森大概就比他早醒三十分钟，最多一个钟。他要是因此被联邦警察接手那就太倒霉了。有点像他十八年那次的重演。一件小事，一个小失误，谁知道守望先锋在那里盯着？他记得莱耶斯那张讽刺的脸，放在现在也很应景。他不知道为什么没答应，可能觉得当时被莱耶斯打肿了的胳膊很难受，或者打赌对方只是在吓唬他。  
莱耶斯确实夸大其实了，他距离无期还远着呢，监狱里不愿意关押他这种人。他就呆了两年半，之后联邦警察有人联系他出来做污点线人，之后给机构卖了几年命，艾什又把他捞了回去——社区服务他当然没做，是死局帮的人帮他解决的。这件事他欠了艾什一大笔，后几年陆续还完了，人情债这种事很难说。他讨厌带着跟踪脚环，耳麦里被人支使来支使去，但其实在死局帮也没什么两样，少了脚环而已。艾什把死局帮管理地很好，也因为她把死局帮管理地很好，整片六十六公路加上隔壁几个周的犯罪率和死亡率都很不好。  
麦克雷发呆的时候莫里森似乎阅读完了他的履历。他把平板放下，站起来。麦克雷看到他里面确实什么都没穿。他发现自己后悔的第二件事是昨晚没跟莫里森搞上。太可惜了，他们本来很合拍的。他算了算，如果莫里森之前就通知了人，他还有三四个小时，如果他刚刚才报告上去，他绝对有四个小时还多。  
“你的同伙里有似乎不少争着做你污点证人的家伙。”莫里森说。他走向浴室，打算洗个澡。麦克雷开始想象他穿警服的样子。他希望莫里森等一下帮他把裤子穿上。他试着开手铐，但莫里森很谨慎，把他两只手分得比较开，他的柜头有很干净，一点可以利用的东西都没有。过了一会，莫里森从浴室出来，带着一股水蒸气。他的头发湿漉漉的，身上还披着那件浴袍。  
“是什么让你得罪了艾什？”莫里森擦着头发问。他从衣柜里拿了一件衬衫套上。“新客户，还是打算去别的地方发展？”  
“回答的话你能帮我把裤子穿上吗？谢了。我想体面点。”麦克雷说。  
莫里森背对着他扣扣子，点了点头。  
“意见不合。”麦克雷说。“我想一个人干，不为钱，不过本来是打算去墨西哥的。”他叹了口气。屋子外阳光明媚，新费沙亮得很早。起码在进去之前他跟人上了床，打了很好的一炮，唯一的美中不足是他现在有点饿了。他记得转押的时候他们不提供食物。  
莫里森走过来，从地上捡起麦克雷的裤子。他问麦克雷内裤在哪里，麦克雷用眼神示意了一下。莫里森去那堆脏衣服里拎出他的内裤，拿着走到床边。他让麦克雷把腿分开。掀开被子的时候他看见麦克雷有点勃起了。麦克雷看着他，说：“还有几小时吧？今天周末。”  
莫里森露出正在权衡利弊的表情。他最后把脏衣服放在床边，挤了点润滑在麦克雷的勃起上。如果这是进联邦调查局审讯室的最后一炮的话，麦克雷希望自己表现好点。他硬得很快。莫里森拇指上的老茧让他不由自主地握住莫里森的床头柱。莫里森身上有股沐浴液的味道，他的皮肤像还是湿的一样。  
他感到轻微的头重脚轻，莫里森碰到的地方似乎比他身体其余部位都要热一点。莫里森原本侧坐在床边，现在他跪坐在床上，他的衬衫扫过麦克雷的大腿。麦克雷渴望地盯着他。法律应该禁止警察这样穿，他想，为什么符合他喜好的总是超出他的能力范围？  
莫里森的大腿贴着他的腰。麦克雷感觉自己的勃起划过了莫里森的臀缝。他忍不住说：“还有什么要求吗？还是要说那个魔法词？”  
莫里森笑起来。这个中年警察骨子里有点邪恶。他扶着麦克雷的胸口，另一只手握住麦克雷的勃起，帮他带了套，之后慢慢往下坐。麦克雷感到彻底的头晕目眩——三至五秒后他意识到莫里森给自己扩张过，在他去洗澡的时候。他暂时还没有来得及考虑莫里森到底为什么会这么干。对方总是先他一步。  
莫里森里面又热又紧，麦克雷不得不喘了几口气，忍住自己射精的欲望。他艰难地回忆自己之前的性经历——这就是当上面那个的体验，他们都挺紧的，而且直肠温度本来就应该高一些，但是他在操莫里森。他能看见自己的阴茎被莫里森吞进去了。他的手臂开始有点难受。如果莫里森没把他铐起来他绝对现在就把莫里森按在床上操，让莫里森叫得邻居都能听见，然后再把他铐起来操一次。  
“换位思考会不会让你觉得好些？”莫里森说。“如果是我被铐起来的话，我会想射在你里面，还会打你的屁股。”  
麦克雷瞪着他，有段时间没回话。他在组织更多床上的下流话的时候，莫里森扶住了他的腰，弓着身体在他的阴茎上操自己。麦克雷认为自己会在监狱内反复给自己播放这个画面。莫里森的肌肉和伤疤都运动着。他有时露出一截后颈。他还穿着他的衬衫，但是没有系扣子。麦克雷听见自己低声说，我很快会射的，老天。  
莫里森停下来。他略往后仰了一些，麦克雷能感到他的阴茎插得更深了。莫里森说：“还有时间，我们可以等等。”他倾身向前拿起手表，把表戴上。他较为放松地骑在麦克雷身上，甚至没有为自己手淫的意思。  
麦克雷很快希望莫里森动一动，他开始往上顶腰，但莫里森把他压得很紧，细微地摩擦加剧了他的痛苦——快乐的折磨。莫里森终于再次动起来。他呻吟着，轻轻抚摸着麦克雷的腹部。润滑剂从他的股间流到麦克雷的身上。他的大腿紧紧绷着，腹部的肌肉群尤其明显，还有那里的几道条形疤痕和一个贯穿伤。他之前绝对有几次快死了，麦克雷想。那张老照片上的面孔一闪而过。  
莫里森加快了一点速度。他开始给自己手淫，并咬住了牙齿。他很重地发出两声气音，浑身紧绷，射在自己手里。麦克雷因为莫里森绞得很紧，也射了，他不记得上一次跟床伴一起高潮是什么时候，在片子里也听罕见的。莫里森喘了几口气，直起身子。他俯身抽了几张纸巾把手擦干净。麦克雷觉得如果莫里森帮自己擦的话他还会硬，在过去二十四小时内这种频率已经有点不太健康了。他的肩膀也有点痛，像在车上挤着睡了一晚造成的那种僵硬的疼痛感。他耸起肩膀试图缓解，结果听到手铐被打开的声音。  
“等等——”他试图说。  
“已经很晚了。”莫里森回答。“我有事，你可以自己在冰箱里找点吃的。另外你可以把衣服洗了。衣柜右手下面有一点新的内衣，你可以拿来穿。”说完他又去浴室洗了个澡，这次出来很快换上了一条有些旧的牛仔裤和格子衬衫，匆匆离开。  
麦克雷在床上躺了一会。他不是那种早起的人。今天早上也发生太多事了。他之后慢吞吞地去洗了个澡，在柜子里找到了没拆包装的内衣穿上。他是觉得自己的衣服挺脏的了，顺便借了一件莫里森的衬衫穿。对方这个衣柜里全是类似的老土服饰。他猜另一个柜子是放制服的，但他没打开。他发现莫里森把自己的平板丢在桌上，上面有一张比较新的贴纸，写着D部门，五角星形状，跟德州骑警的勋章一样。  
洗衣机在楼下，他把衣服扔进去之后就去厨房找了一点面包就着花生酱和啤酒吃了。他注意到莫里森的房子有个后门。他把自己的鞋拿过去，从那扇门出去。  
白天新费沙比晚上要有吸引力一些。金黄色的沙土绵延到视线尽头，在日光下十分明亮，像第二光源一样。莫里森的院子里有一个小型种植棚。他邻居也有，隔壁的几户似乎都有。更远的地方有人建了一座矮谷仓一样的东西。  
麦克雷在种植棚里找到了莫里森，后者带着园艺手套在清理芦笋。种植棚里采用的是那种密集种植的方法，有几层架子，空气比外面潮，还很温暖。麦克雷闻到一股湿润的泥土味，他现在觉得见到什么都不会惊慌了：“所以你没叫人？请告诉我你是真的警察吧。”他开玩笑道。  
“我又没有在上班，今天周末。”莫里森说。他把处理出来的一包有机垃圾包起来，摘了手套。“你希望我叫人？”  
“重新认识一下，”麦克雷伸出一只手，“杰西·麦克雷，自由职业。”  
“莫里森。”莫里森握住他的手。他握力挺大的，用表达诚挚的那种方式捏了一下。“杰克。”  
“我欠你一次。”麦克雷说。“以及你介意在这种情况下让我住两天吗？下周五之前就走，我在等一本新通行证。”末了麦克雷又问：“这一片就你一个，你得是个骑警吧？”  
莫里森说：“本地的还有十几个。你在新费沙暂时还能尽情抛头露面，奥斯汀在这附近就只有我一个，他们还没正式放通缉令。”  
“在新费沙体验生活？”麦克雷问。如果他在奥斯汀总部看到莫里森他不会感到奇怪，这简直就像在小饭店遇到詹姆斯·迪恩，然后对面问你要不要喝本店自酿的啤酒？他又想了想，觉得也有些道理。莫里森是个不按理出牌的人，被下放到这里大有可能。人是可以真的很倒霉的。战争时期可以有很多美国队长，战后他们就得改行去做会计或者主持人。再说他们那一代的英雄都死了。有人说他们是忧伤的战争一代，二零后出生的人有一部分以为守望先锋是DC公司旗下的漫画。阿玛瑞死得时候报道铺天盖地，之后又发生总部那件事，几年后大家生活还是如常。  
莫里森仍忙着自己的事，没理他。麦克雷打算回车里连个网，他得联系回音问问情况。走之前他问莫里森的电话号码，莫里森回答，去五个街区外的警局办公室里随便找个人要，或者看看他客厅的桌面上还有没有剩下的名片。麦克雷问他有没有什么地方他最好别动，或者别去的房间。莫里森抬起头对他说，我没什么好藏的。不清楚他是在反讽还是在开玩笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA仙人跳


	3. 德州骑警

萨维奇用加密通讯联系他，告诉他这周之内如果麦克雷拿得出订金就能安排他从大弯曲那里过去，在另一头会有人接，然后他们去蒙特利。要是他还想回美国可以走海路去弗罗里达，安全点。麦克雷问艾什最近在干什么。萨维奇冷冷地说，你不该得罪自己的老板，牛仔，我们这一行是给老板干事的，即使吃尽苦头。麦克雷回答，早过了十九世纪了。萨维奇说反正艾什已经把他捅了出去，他在这一行肯定干不下去，海外倒是有不少公司愿意买他这样雇佣兵的性命。还有条路，他说，就是你回来求求她，保证以后都做她的婊子，她很欣赏你，这点说不定能行。麦克雷直接挂了电话。  
接下来回音给他留的简讯要令他感觉好得多。他们之前在一次救险任务里认识，麦克雷那时候就知道回音是守望先锋的特工。他对智械态度开放，之后又帮了回音几次。回音时不时帮他搞定一些‘合法性’问题。她说他的护照在路上，很快就到。还是一样的名字，但是案底是干净的，跟联邦警察的档案联系不上。她建议麦克雷在新费沙低调一阵。联邦调查局的人也不是傻子，如果他们跟德州骑警这两周没有收获的话自然不会着重他的案件。黑帮互相栽赃的例子太多，抓他一个人回报率不如将两卡车的走私武器一网打尽。  
麦克雷把加密通讯程序关掉之后在自己的车里睡了一会。他之前决定离开死局帮的时候已经料到会惹出各种事端，但说实话，他还没想过去海外生活。旅行他可以接受，不是被赶出去。就算两帮人都在找他，他一个人也有自信在六十六号公路一带活得不错，做他喜欢的事。长途旅行本来就是牛仔最经常做的事情。身为自由人回到怀俄明就像回家了一样。还有黑爪……守望先锋不在之后麦克雷不止一次撞见过他们的人，有点太巧合了。他打开车门点了一支烟，因为觉得冷没有下车抽。  
莫里森早上就去上班了，今天周一。他们两人过着不一样的生物钟，对炮友来说还挺合适。麦克雷起床的时候他早就走了。麦克雷按照回音的要求去邮局买了一个寄存邮箱的位置，然后他开车在新费沙兜了一圈，在唯一的麦当劳吃了午饭。下午他回了莫里森那里，后者还没回来。麦克雷一路上也没看见交警或者穿警服的人。他到了屋子里，拆了新拖鞋，习惯性地把每个房间走一遍。这是职业病。萨维奇跟他搭档的时候被这点搞得烦不胜烦。到了危急时刻还是得靠麦克雷叫他从哪个窗口跳下去是狙击手的死角，或者家用灭火器在走廊上面，我们可以拿来用用。  
莫里森这栋房子不算新，感觉他不是第一任住户。墙是那种比较薄的集成墙面，近期刷过，但不少位置没刷到，柜子后面可以看到泛黄的地方，还有白油漆滴的痕迹。厨房他之前已经自己摸清楚了。莫里森就两把厨刀，一把小的一把大的。他还知道房间里有不少上锁的柜子，有一个是指纹锁，要么是枪要么是存折。地下室他还没去过，他一向有点讨厌下地下室的走廊。还好莫里森是把洗衣机按在一层的那类人。屋子按大都市居民的标准称得上很大，另一个小一点的客厅被改成了健身房，有一些简单的器材和挂壁电视。  
他把枪擦过然后藏在车里之后，大概四五点，莫里森回来了。麦克雷听见引擎声，把不太合法的东西都收了起来。莫里森把车停到他左侧，开门下车。麦克雷也跟着开了门。他看见莫里森今天穿着警服，没戴帽子。那套衣服的腰收得很紧，右侧的枪带上挂着枪，左侧挂着无线电机。莫里森还没摘领带。他外套敞着，掏烟的时候看得到他的领带被领带夹固定在里头的黑衬衫上。  
麦克雷充满暗示意味地说这套衣服看起来很紧。莫里森吐了个烟圈，被逗笑了。他说：“晚饭后再说，现在我得去洗个澡。”他把烟灭在屋外，打开门去卧室换了一套运动装扮，去运动了一个小时。麦克雷在忙自己的事，略微分心于莫里森穿着警服的性幻想中。他给萨维奇发了个信息，让他帮忙查查杰克·莫里森，是个驻新费沙的骑警，之前当过兵。萨维奇很快回了一句，你不会自己用维基百科吗？麦克雷楞了一下。这时他看到莫里森洗完澡出来，换回了那一套骑警的衣服，立即把自己的平板关了。  
在屋子里莫里森没穿厚警服外套，只穿着左键有警徽的黑衬衫，系了一条普通的皮带。他居然把领带和领带夹都打上了，扣子按照工作时那样扣到最上面。他身上有股沐浴露的味道，跟之前他们搞的时候的味道一样。  
麦克雷对自己有股不妙的预感。他跟莫里森坐在一张桌子上，正常地吃完了晚饭。之后他把莫里森按在客厅的一堵墙上。本来他想吻莫里森，但莫里森一副并不是很情愿的样子，他只好转而亲吻莫里森露出衬衫领外的皮肤。之前麦克雷没有对警服有过任何性幻想，现在他却已经对接下来要发生的事在脑内产生了很多预演。他贴着莫里森，隔着裤子揉他的裆部。莫里森被挑起性致，略微向上顶胯。他一只手搭在麦克雷肩上，一只手伸进麦克雷衣服里，在他腰部上下抚摸。麦克雷没系皮带，他希望莫里森的手可以向下一点，但对方只停在那个区域。莫里森湿润的呼吸吹过他的鼻梁。他闻到一股漱口水和被浓薄荷味盖住的烟味。  
莫里森拍了拍麦克雷的后腰，对他说：“去房间里。我不想搞脏裤子。”麦克雷问，衬衣呢？莫里森回答，衬衣有几件备用。他说着，顺手正了正自己的领带夹。他这次脸上涌现出点血色，两道疤痕变得更明显。麦克雷还记得他小腹和胸口的各种痕迹，还有那些地方是怎样随着肌肉运动而运动，沾着一层汗，或者精液。  
他到了房间里又把莫里森按在墙上，这次他两只手按在莫里森腰上。他喜欢自己这么做的时候，莫里森会浑身紧绷一下，这时候他是推不动对方的，之后警察会放松下来让自己靠着墙。他的意图已经很明显了，莫里森却好像现在在意识到。麦克雷问他是不是没这么干过。莫里森既没承认也没否认，摆出一副正在观察的面孔。  
麦克雷半跪下来，解开莫里森的皮带。莫里森穿着平角内裤，可以看到他的勃起。麦克雷按照约定——不弄脏他的裤子——把莫里森的外裤脱下来，放到一边。他没脱莫里森的内裤，隔着那层棉舔了莫里森的前端几下。莫里森的反应超乎他预料。只是几下莫里森就扯了一下他的头发，让他站起来。麦克雷又问他是不是不喜欢那样。莫里森回答他不想那么快射，之后他转过去，扶着墙。  
麦克雷立即去拿了润滑，那瓶只剩下一点。他没完全褪下莫里森的内裤，两根手指沾了润滑剂往莫里森的后面送。有过之前几次经验，他很快找到莫里森的敏感点，往那里按压。莫里森喘着气，姿势不变。麦克雷伸入了第三根手指之后，莫里森抵着墙说，行了。  
直到他把莫里森的衬衫摆推上去一些，扶着他的腰插进去的时候，麦克雷才意识到自己多想要这个。他出了不少汗，心跳比往常要快，思绪无法在性交之外的画面上集中。他想到莫里森骑在他身上的样子，又往里推了一点。他的小腹跟莫里森的臀部贴在一起。他感觉到莫里森身上也很热。一股黏稠的性欲在他胸后的位置涌动。他给莫里森手淫，虎口贴着莫里森勃起的底部，拇指略微压着他的阴囊。莫里森含糊地呻吟起来。他肩胛骨中间的位置出现了一小滩水渍。  
莫里森的衬衫还套在身上，扣子都没有解开。  
麦克雷看着莫里森的手腕从黑衬衫袖口露出一小节。他摸到莫里森的领带夹。金属很凉。他贴着莫里森说，你好紧。他听见莫里森嗤笑了一声。他的手从莫里森的勃起滑到他们连着的地方，那里也很热，他碰了一下那里，莫里森把他的手打开，让他拔出来去床上。  
莫里森走到床上的途中开始解袖口。他脖子上面很红。额头因为刚才抵在墙上压出了一个红印。他解开领口的时候松了口气，问麦克雷他要不要把衬衫脱下来。麦克雷问你可以穿着吗？他又补充道，反正它已经脏了。  
莫里森仰面躺着。麦克雷插进去的时候他扭动了一下。他脸上下面一点的那道疤稍微有点把他的嘴唇割裂了。麦克雷的手指蹭了一下那里。他发现莫里森喜欢闭着眼睛。那张照片从他脑海里一闪而过。  
做完两次之后他们两人去洗了个澡。麦克雷忍不住问莫里森腰上那个弹孔是怎么来的。莫里森摸了一下，回答：“好像是在阿努比斯，我忘了。”  
“我记得自己身上的弹孔，而且都没你的那个严重。”  
莫里森说：“我干这一行三十几年了，不可能记住那么多事。”  
麦克雷说你看起来可比你说的要年轻。莫里森没接这话。麦克雷猜他大概五十出头。麦克雷又问那你得认识不少名人吧，或许还跟他们在一片战区待过？莫里森回答：“我想起来了。阿努比斯的时候安娜也在。”  
这个地名和人名让麦克雷立即想到阿玛瑞。他有些不可置信：“哪个安娜？”  
“阿玛瑞。”莫里森回答。  
“你怎么不是个名人？”麦克雷说。  
“加布里尔·莱耶斯还睡过我上铺呢。”莫里森嘲讽地说。麦克雷分辨出他并不是在开玩笑，小声说了句‘操’。莫里森露出饶有兴致的表情。  
“是他把我抓进去的。十八岁那次。”麦克雷承认。  
“原来如此。”莫里森说。“你如果跟着守望先锋干说不定就不会留案底了，那个时候开特例容易得很。”  
麦克雷承认这是一种可能。他回答说他想一个人干，而且莱耶斯把他揍得很疼。莫里森露出正在回忆某件事的表情，随后下床倒了杯水。他没立即回床上，而是坐着。这时候麦克雷才感觉到一个人住在新费沙，住在这样的房子里的孤独。今晚再问莫里森更多估计不太可能了。  
过了一会，莫里森突然问他：“你觉得守望先锋怎么样？”  
麦克雷不清楚他什么意思，回答：“应该不错。这样才有人想毁了它。是因为那件事你才一个人住在这里？前任特工现在可不怎么吃香。我几年前听说他们头上都有赏金，也有几个死了。”  
莫里森没什么情绪地回答：“守望先锋没招募我。阿玛瑞是个好人，我们只不过恰巧认识。如果你几次都恰巧没死，总会认识不少人。我一个人在这住着是因为最终其他人都死了，包括英雄和我的朋友。”他看向那张照片。麦克雷的抱歉差点脱口而出。莫里森紧接着说：“除了文森特。他结婚了。”之后他补充道：“你技术比他好点，当然那时候我们都还没什么经验。”  
麦克雷被哽了一下，只好说：“谢了。”之后他们关了灯，话题就就结束在那里。


	4. 最后机会

第二天麦克雷刻意让自己早起一点，那时候莫里森已经醒了，还在刮胡子。麦克雷没怎么感觉到他有胡茬，倒是他自己对留漂亮的络腮胡这点很满意。莫里森穿好警服，打领带的时候随口问了一句麦克雷什么时候走。麦克雷还是回答这周五之前。莫里森穿好衣服就从后门出去了。  
麦克雷起来，套上衣服，去拿自己的平板。他直接搜了莫里森的名字，有点绝望地发现对方居然有维基百科页面。萨维奇说得对，这上面基本什么都有了。  
杰克·莫里森在成年之后就入伍，前美国陆军少校，曾经中西部战区突击队的指挥官，曾与守望先锋密切合作过。页面上罗列了一些麦克雷不太熟的战役名字。守望先锋的第一任突击指挥莱耶斯的朋友，并与守望先锋继任的突击指挥官阿玛瑞有联系。十年前主动退伍转到纽约警察部门。之后时间线就没再更新了。除了维基页面之外，网页上甚至还有关于他的其他花边新闻和偷拍，当然主角都是曾经的那两个名人，莫里森只是作为他们两人共同的朋友被记者提及过。最近的新闻都是十二年前的事了。  
麦克雷开到邮局的时候一路还感觉有些恍惚。邮局在市区唯一的一个购物餐饮广场的建筑里，没停几辆车。他到的时候工作人员一副才起床的模样。前台很高，大概有两百磅重，皮肤粗糙黝黑，鼻头扁而大。这人说话带点麦克雷没听过的口音。他跟麦克雷说他的东西到了，拿了一个纸盒子给他。  
“你住那个警察家？”他问。上次麦克雷租邮箱的时候填过一份暂时住址。麦克雷回答，没错。那个前台起来，去后面拿了两封信给麦克雷，上面写着收信人是杰克·莫里森。给，他说，省得送一趟。  
麦克雷拿了信封和自己的邮包开回莫里森那里。他在车上先把自己的邮包拆了。里面有一份数据盘和新护照。他非常感谢回音能帮他摆脱之前的身份。他知道现在对方在忙一件别的事。有传言守望先锋的几个前任特工又开始活跃起来，甚至有之前没注册在案的人用这个名头活动。自从联合国解散了他们之后这群人的身份跟死局帮没两样，非法组织，只是轮不到地方警察管。麦克雷知道回音有让他加入的意思，她留了一个直布罗陀的地址给他，说他随时都可以去，有几个朋友可以介绍给他认识。麦克雷回复说他不确定。他自己手上有一条黑爪的线索想查，但没告诉回音。有这种联系倒是好事。如果真的查出来了什么，可以通过这个渠道找帮手——麦克雷没自负到认为自己一个独行侠能对另一个国际恐怖组织怎么样。他瞥了一眼莫里森的两封信，一封很厚，用着牛皮纸信封，而且比普通的信件规格要大一些。另一封包着普通的那种白皮信封，盖着国际邮戳，上面手写了地址。  
莫里森还是他工作日下班的时候才回来，不早也不晚。麦克雷自觉地买了点吃的塞进他的冰箱，并且提醒他那两封信件地存在。莫里森似乎认得出那个白信封主人的字迹，先没有拆，转而摘了牛皮纸的那一封。他扫了两眼，就把信封扔了，内容随手压在饭桌旁边的小柜子上。麦克雷看到那封信盖着联邦调查局的戳。莫里森注意到他在看，就说：“有人想给我换工作。”  
麦克雷说，奥斯汀比华盛顿还有吸引力？他叉了一块土豆起来塞进嘴里，承认道：“我看到你有维基百科。”  
莫里森挑起眉毛：“然后呢？”  
“不知道是谁写的。你的粉丝。看起来很可信。你不是德州人。”  
确实不是，莫里森承认。麦克雷问他，那他还甘愿待在新费沙，这个地方除了情怀也没什么好消磨的。莫里森回答：“我在体验生活。”麦克雷完全没懂这个人什么意思。莫里森是个反战派，这点挺明显的。对过去的事他一时显得完全无所谓，一时又很生气，或者露出讽刺的表情。  
“有人说你之前被选上过超级士兵项目？小道消息，这个不在维基百科上。”  
“对。”莫里森说。这个话题他像是还有些兴趣。“就是那个时候我跟莱耶斯认识的。我们在一个基地训练。大概有几百人被选上参加。那时候被选上简直像海报特战队忽然多了几百个名额一样，所有人都高兴地要死——大多数人已经不太怕死了，年轻的时候入伍就是这样。”  
“你落选但是莱耶斯入选？”如果是这样那也太倒霉了，麦克雷想。他认为莫里森是个很好的士兵。  
莫里森摇头。他说当时经过统一训练之后会初步筛掉一批人，然后做一点前期的反应实验，只是口服点蛋白之类的。反应不大的人被要求签第二次同意书，签过之后才会正式开始超级士兵计划的注射。那时候加利福尼亚沦陷，他家里离一个智械暴乱地点很近。他说那天他翻下床跟莱耶斯讲他不打算签第二份同意书。如果加入超级士兵计划的话他整整两个月都得待在基地里。现在他还来得及回去。他入伍是为了保护家人，不是为了做美国队长——这件事的候补多得很，再说他确信莱耶斯会成功，并且能成为一个比他要好的指挥。  
那时候我是莱耶斯为数不多认识的几个人，莫里森说，他听了之后思考了很久。他年轻的时候性格沉稳，之后反而转了性，他补充道。但莱耶斯最终没劝我留下。听得出莫里森喜欢这个朋友，麦克雷想，莱耶斯和阿玛瑞都在那场爆炸中死了，而且留下不少权力争夺的丑闻。  
莫里森看出来他在想什么，说，关于守望先锋，我肯定报道里不是真的。他瞥了一眼那封信。“阿灵顿公墓我还没有去过。我应该去的。”他叹了口气，接着说，照片上那里的墓碑都一模一样，找人我想很难。  
麦克雷头次听他说这么多话，不禁也为他感到有些伤感。他跟自己的过去没有太多割舍不去的东西或者遗憾。白天他们出去，乘一辆车，干一票。傍晚的时候可能睡在车里，车厢上还有霰弹枪的弹孔，漏风，吹进来沙子。夜里如果回得去屋子就播电影，二十世纪前西部电影串烧。艾什不爱跟他们凑在一起，跟另一群人在吧台上喝酒，一直喝不倒。鲍勃像自动贩卖机器人那样一杯一杯地调酒，一整夜不停。开始那几年他都没怎么出去过，之后事情少了他才有机会去了纽约，之后认识了不少人，一些成了他的朋友，一些成了他的敌人。他们大多都还活着，敌人也一样。  
莫里森晚餐吃得很少，之后他自己冲了一杯蛋白粉像喝咖啡那样一点点地喝，坐在大客厅里开着电视。脱口秀时段还要过一个小时，现在都是全家适宜级别的频道播放。莫里森翘着腿陷在沙发里。麦克雷一个人在边上的独立沙发上坐着，蠢蠢欲动。他明天就走。人不应该浪费宝贵的时间和机会。机票已经订好了。先去直布罗陀探探情况，反正他本来就要去欧洲一趟，见见一些友好的本地人没有坏处，之后去意大利。  
莫里森看着他。他喝完了最后一口蛋白粉冲剂，舔了一下嘴唇。麦克雷知道他跟自己想法一样。莫里森最后比了个手势，让他去房间里拿套子和润滑。  
电视还开着。麦克雷也还坐在独立小沙发上。莫里森把他在家里穿的休闲裤脱了，垫在身下。他手指沾了点润滑往自己身后抹，然后插了一根指头进去。麦克雷看出他不习惯这样。莫里森闭着眼睛，胸口往上都泛着红色。他站起来，弯下腰舔了一下莫里森额头上的那道疤，发现对方没有拒绝。之后他沿着那里往下舔，舌头碰到莫里森右眼角。他感觉到莫里森的眼皮在颤动。他亲了一下莫里森下面那道疤的上沿，在它嘴唇左上方的位置。莫里森把自己的手抽出来，带着点润滑剂，摁着麦克雷的头吻了他。他嘴里有股类似大豆蛋白的味道。他的力气很大。他嘴上的那道疤摩擦过麦克雷的嘴唇。麦克雷的胡子扎进莫里森的皮肤。  
莫里森睁开眼睛。他的眼珠颜色很浅。他抹了一下嘴边的唾液，让麦克雷插进来。麦克雷如果站着的话对这个沙发来说太高了，于是他让麦克雷坐下，然后跨坐在麦克雷身上，像他们之前那样骑在麦克雷身上。这次麦克雷对自己手的位置有自由决定权。他摸着莫里森的后背、他的腰和大腿。他口干舌燥，但不想离开去拿水。  
莫里森能将自己撑起来，然后完全坐下。他做这件事的时候脸上难得显露出不加掩饰的欲望。他让麦克雷很重地操他。他射精的时候麦克雷的勃起还在他身体里。他短暂地停滞了一下，思维一片空白，多巴胺将他唤醒，电视的播报声像街上急速驶过的警车那样由远及近向他撞来。  
麦克雷问他还好吗？莫里森点点头。这次搞完之后他们各自穿上裤子，调频开始看娱乐脱口秀，这个之后是政治相关的脱口秀，都算是深夜档。麦克雷又问他真的不打算去华盛顿，哪怕只是当做一次旅游？还能看一眼阿灵顿公墓，又大把时间一个个找过去。莫里森有些生气，说，如果他想葬在那里早就那么干了。过了一会，他补偿性地说，你以为会有什么好事？他们要找人重开旧案，需要找一个跟守望先锋有过联系，又有军方背景的人。他哼了一声。  
麦克雷问：“你知道有人重组了守望先锋？”  
“有这种传闻，这里还有无线网络可以用。”莫里森说。“是齐格勒，还是托比昂？”  
“温斯顿。”麦克雷回答。“齐格勒否认了这种传闻。如果她被确认有联系的话无国界医生组织会考虑是否还让她继续领导日内瓦部门。托比昂最近还有他的报道，似乎是在单干。”  
莫里森回了一句，消息灵通。麦克雷犹豫了一下，才说，他明天要去直布罗陀，跟他们见一面，然后去意大利。莫里森冷冷地说，你不应该告诉我这个。麦克雷回答，如果他们现在还对黑爪避而不提就是在装傻。  
莫里森沉思了很久，一动不动。麦克雷说他答应下来的话可能是近年来唯一有希望看到帘子后面的人。他没敢提阿玛瑞和莱耶斯。莫里森突然开口：“缉捕你们将会成为我的义务。你又希望在之后看见什么？这不是你这一辈的事。”  
“正义，或早或晚。”麦克雷回答。他紧接着说，人得抓住第二次机会。“如果你抓住我的话，起码我们可以打一炮再谈别的。比如你可以在那种询问室的桌子上干我。”  
你可能会得到一个专属牢房，牛仔，莫里森说。他问麦克雷明天几点飞机。麦克雷说十二点半。莫里森点头，问麦克雷是把车留在这里还是自己有办法销毁掉。麦克雷顺水推舟让莫里森顺便送他去机场一趟。莫里森点头，但他们要很早起，因为他得先去警局打一张请假条贴在门上。  
麦克雷问他还会穿那件脏了的衬衫上班吗？莫里森有些无语，说他早已经洗了。之后他承认他情愿穿另外两件备用。麦克雷又问下一次他是不是可以弄到某种高级西装上——不知道联邦调查局的衣着规定是什么，还是就跟电影里的一样。莫里森说：“别说大话。”他转头继续看电视。麦克雷知道莫里森已经起了兴致，他们等一下肯定会在卧室里再来一次。他会表现得像个真正的接吻老手。在莫里森头晕目眩的时候再要一次他的电话。


End file.
